<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】自作自受 by Cai_ii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423606">【索香】自作自受</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii'>Cai_ii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海贼同人 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个厨子欲求不满，却因为藻子不解风情而去勾引其他男人的故事（不对！<br/>P.S.索香1V1请安心食用<br/>P.S.的P.S.不太懂自己为什么明明不会写肉还要选个ABO设定（跪<br/>然后~圣诞快乐呀~(  •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海贼同人 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】自作自受</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/> “好想做啊……”<br/>  山治作为一个年轻健康的21岁青年，尤其是体验过性爱带来的快感后，抛开他Omega特有的体质不说，即使不在发情期，也总是有那么特别的几天，特别的想做。<br/>  “喂，绿藻头……”<br/>  山治灵活的跳上索隆挥舞着的三层铁饼串串的顶端，双腿大开的蹲在上面，丝毫不在意他鼓起来的裤裆暴露在索隆面前，或者说他很乐意对方能够注意到。手中点燃的香烟没有及时的送到嘴边，但烟雾依旧暧昧的将他包围。<br/>  而作为他上床对象的唯一人选，从他第一次发情期开始便一直陪在他身边的，那个无时无刻不在散发着过盛雄性荷尔蒙的男人，此时却并没有留意到对方大胆的邀请。他只是抬头看了山治一眼，马上就继续手中的动作，好像那人不过是对他训练的一点点加码而已。<br/>  “……”<br/>  山治幻想过无数种可能，关于自己诱惑索隆的。但这种独自风中凌乱的，还真是出乎意料，一个不留神就被索隆甩了出去，重重的砸到了正在钓鱼的乌索普身上。<br/>  “没理由啊……”<br/>  山治无视被坐在身下发出微弱呼救声的乌索普，自顾地烦恼着。<br/>  “算了，先做饭吧……”山治起身拍了拍裤子上沾到的灰尘，深吸一口气，中气十足的吼道，“娜美小姐~罗宾小姐~你们的骑士马上就用满怀爱意的食物填满你们的胃~请稍等片刻~”一阵粉红色的旋风过后，蓝鼻子的小船医小心的蹭过来，用最快的速度对命悬一线的长鼻子伙伴展开施救。<br/>  “那个白痴厨子。”船尾挥洒汗水的剑士盯着那扭成麻花的人影，直到对方消失在厨房里面。</p><p>2.<br/>  “……除了刚刚提到的那些，上岸后绝对不可以惹事！”掌握着财政大权的娜美此刻无疑是散发着光芒的，零用钱发出去之前她的话没有人敢反对。她晃了晃手中的贝利，“记住了么？”满意的看到众人一秒七次的点头频率，这才每个人发了一点点。<br/>   娜美刚转过身，一阵兴奋的大叫着“探险”的疾风就擦着她的肩膀冲下了船，带起阵阵浓烟扎进了岛中最繁华的小镇。<br/>  “路飞！绝对不可以……喂！”<br/>  “啊啊~烦恼着的娜美小姐也好可爱啊~~”<br/>  “别挡路！花痴厨子！”索隆看着那只顾着对女人献殷勤的身影就觉得碍眼，他现在只想去喝酒。<br/>  “啊？绿藻头，等一下！”<br/>  “山治！”娜美叫住一只脚搭在船沿，下一秒就要跳下去的山治。“下去之后要小心，你…”<br/>  山治楞了片刻，马上反应过来娜美在担心什么，虽然对自己的能力十分自信，但娜美那担忧的神情还是直戳山治内心深处。<br/>  “这个岛不怎么太平，这里……”<br/>  “娜美小姐，”山治微笑着对娜美挥了挥手，“放心吧！”<br/>  “真是的！一个两个都这样怎么叫人放心的了！”娜美头疼的看着一个接一个同伴离开，那一张张兴奋的面孔在她看来，就差在头顶写着我要去惹事了。<br/>  “呵呵，没关系的。”罗宾收起手中的书，和弗兰奇打了个招呼，在对方“放心把小狮子交给SUPER的我吧——”的豪言壮语中拉起娜美的手，“我们也去逛街吧。”<br/>  “怎么连你也…“娜美扶了扶额头，“这里可是长年没有海军驻扎，民风彪悍的小岛啊！”<br/>  “那不是正适合我们么——我们可是海贼哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>  “该死的！跑到哪去了！”山治烦躁的点燃了又一根香烟，“就这么不想理我么？”他已经在街上找了有一阵了，光是酒吧就进了五个，可那个显眼的绿色脑袋就是不肯出现。<br/>  “话说回来，这里还真不是一般的混乱啊。”山治一路走过来，发现这个小岛的治安极差，或者说根本没有治安可言，抢劫，殴打在这里简直是家常便饭，犯罪率高的走几步就能见到一起，不带重样的，连他这个海贼看了都羞愧。山治刚要迈进第六个酒吧，敏锐的察觉到有什么东西向他快速的袭来，他飞快的向后跳了一步，落地的瞬间，刚刚他的位置就砸下一个男人，那个男人已经被揍的面目全非，半天爬不起来。<br/>  “没钱还敢来喝酒，找死！”<br/>  “……”山治认真的回忆了一下，下船的时候索隆应该确确实实拿到了娜美小姐的零用钱吧？“啧，谁管那个混蛋啊！”就算没有钱，又有几个人能把他扔出来啊，担心他真是多余！<br/>  山治只看了地上的男人一眼，就跨过他走进了酒吧。<br/>  踏进酒吧的瞬间，掺杂着酒精香烟和各种食物混合的，好像还有一点不易觉察的淫糜的味道一股脑的钻进山治的鼻腔，呛得他本就圈圈的眉毛险些打个结。<br/>  山治站在门口，不愿再向里面踏进半步，皱着眉头看了一圈，依旧没有绿色的身影。正准备离开时，却发现身边不知不觉围上来几个醉醺醺的男人，不怀好意的盯着他看。<br/>  “小哥一个人来的么？怎么不进去喝几杯？”其中一个看起来稍微能入眼的男人率先开口了。<br/>  “找人，再见。”牢记娜美小姐嘱咐的山治决定以最和谐的方式离开，能不起冲突最好，否则他也是不介意一人赏一记整形踢的。<br/>  “别着急走嘛，来这里的谁不是来找人的……”一个容貌相当猥琐的男人冒了出来，伸出一只手想拉住山治，在对方警告的眼神下只好讪讪的缩了回来，“……你是想找上面的还是下面的，我都可以。”<br/>  “？”<br/>  “胡说什么呢，小哥这么漂亮的人，当然是来找上面的！”<br/>  “？？”<br/>  “考虑考虑我怎么样？我技术很好的。”<br/>  “？？？”<br/>  山治花了几秒钟才搞清楚这些人在说什么，他把嘴里一时忘了吸的香烟拿下来，沉默着向后退了几步，然后抬头看向门外的牌子。<br/>  啊，gay吧。<br/>  “……不好意思，走错了。”山治重新把烟送到嘴边，转身就要走，他只想快点离开这个鬼地方。<br/>  “诶？！小哥不要走……啊！”<br/>  只见一个人影从酒吧门口以肉眼看不清的速度飞了进去，下场不比山治进来时看到的那个男人好到哪去。<br/>  “不要随便碰我啊混账东西！”山治踢飞了那个企图把手搭在他肩上的男人，恶狠狠的吸了一口烟，在众人哆哆嗦嗦的注视下快速离开了酒吧。<br/>  “……这，这可真是个暴躁美人啊。”<br/>  “莫不是我们看走了眼，其实他是个Alpha？”<br/>  “真是可惜了那么漂亮的金发，眉毛也挺……有个性的。”<br/>  “诶……别说了，突然踢过来的时候可吓死我了！”<br/>  “差点把我吓射……！”<br/>  “……”<br/>  几个大难不死的男人顷刻间抱成一团，胡言乱语的庆祝自己还活着，同时也颇有良心的同情了一下同伴的悲惨遭遇，同情了三秒吧，然后各自去勾搭下一个目标。<br/>  谁也没有注意他们说话的时候，一个身穿绿色袍子的剑士走了过去，他显然听到了他们的对话，抬头看了一眼，没什么表情的脸上似乎是皱了一下眉头。</p><p> </p><p>4.<br/>  “真是恶心。”山治嘀咕着又想起刚刚酒吧里发生的一幕，幸好索隆不在那里，不然要是被撞见指不定会嘲笑他多久。一想到那个白痴剑士得意的样子，山治就恨不得赏他一个恶魔风脚。<br/>  不过看到老子这么受欢迎，虽然都是臭男人们，绿藻头也应该多少会吃点醋吧。<br/>  “等等！吃醋？”山治停住，怎么想怎么觉得吃醋这两个字和索隆搭在一起太违和了。“那个肌肉绿藻会有这种属于人类的情绪么？”<br/>  不过还真想试试看啊。<br/>  山治又找了几家，终于在巷尾处相对安静的一家发现了索隆。他在门口不断的向里面张望，可能是行径太过可疑，已经有两个酒保注意到他了。<br/>  索隆一直在吧台上安静的喝酒，中途有过几个身材姣好的女人过来搭讪，都被他冷漠的回绝了。他一直觉得有一股奇怪的被注视的感觉从门外传来，几次探寻都没有结果，索性也就不管了。<br/>  山治在门口险险的躲过索隆的视线，正奇怪自己干嘛要躲开时，刚刚那个想看索隆吃醋的念头马上窜了出来，占据了他的大脑，赶都赶不走。<br/>  果然还是想试！<br/>  此时已经快到黄昏，阳光有气无力的垂在山治身上，竟也让他出了一身薄汗，不知道是为自己的计划兴奋的，还是怎么样。他一离开酒吧门口，里面的几个酒保齐齐的松了一口气，还好不是来闹事的。<br/>    “绿藻头好慢啊，到底喝了多少酒啊！一会还有钱开房么……算了，不指望他了，反正我有。”山治埋伏在索隆待会必经的巷子里，他已经看好了地形，索隆所在的酒吧想要走出来这里是唯一一条路，再怎么路痴只要不考虑破墙走，就一定会经过这里，到时候……<br/>  山治一想到那个画面已经忍不住勾起了嘴角。<br/>  “什么事情这么好笑啊？也说出来给我们几个高兴高兴啊~”几个看起来像小混混一样的男人凑了过来，还颇符合身份的吹了几声变调了的口哨。<br/>  来的正好。<br/>  山治挑肥拣瘦的在这几个人中间选了选，失望的发现只有一个黑发的家伙还勉强能看，虽然只是作为一个临时演员，但如果长相太抱歉，山治也不确定自己能不能有那个心情演好。<br/>  “你。”山治对那个男人勾了勾手指，“过来。”<br/>  黑发男人在同伴们的起哄声中，昂首挺胸的走到山治面前，颇有一种自己是被神选中的孩子的架势。<br/>  男人看着比自己矮小不少的金发男子，这么漂亮的金发在他们这个岛上可是很少见的，真是捡到宝了。可惜他调戏的话还没等说出口，就被一股大力掀翻，然后整个人被狠狠地压在了墙上。<br/>  轰隆一声，他脸侧的墙壁被砸出一个坑，仔细一看深埋进去的竟然是一条腿，这是怎样的脚力啊！<br/>  小混混们调笑的声音早在同伴被压在墙上时就停止了，几个人刚想围过来就被山治力透墙壁的一脚吓的不敢轻举妄动。<br/>  “滚！”山治冷冷的开口，除了他手中的男人，其余人几乎是三秒内消失的无影无踪。<br/>  “对不起对不起，我再也不敢了！不要杀了我！求求你……”黑发男人吓得涕泪横流，山治担心他会不小心溅到自己身上，这才放开他。<br/>  “闭嘴！”山治瞪了一眼瘫坐在地上的男人，“听好了，我……遭了！怎么这个时候出来了！”<br/>  山治刚想把自己宏伟的计划灌进黑发男人的耳朵里，眼角就看到索隆走出了酒吧，他来不及多说什么，直接把男人扯了起来重新按回墙上，捉住他一只手放在自己腰上，并警告男人不许乱动。<br/>  忽略掉黑发男人快要吓哭的脸，这场景怎么看怎么暧昧。<br/>  山治一边焦急的等着索隆的“偶遇”，一边缓缓的对着黑发男人的脸上吐了一口烟雾，难为黑发男人为了不破坏这刻意营造的美好的氛围，强忍着不咳嗽出来，憋的整张脸都红了。<br/>  就在山治等的快不耐烦的时候，索隆终于过来了。<br/>  “哟！这不是绿藻头嘛！”<br/>  “……”<br/>  山治突然被一股大力扯着后退几步，一阵天旋地转后，他已经被索隆稳稳的扛在了肩上。若是平时他一定要气的跳脚，可此时他非但没有生气，反而乖乖的在索隆肩上挪了挪，调整到一个更加舒服的姿势，愉快的翘起小腿，对着巷子里错愕的男人挥了挥手，露出暧昧的笑容。<br/>  “下次再玩吧，小哥。”<br/>  骗你的。<br/>  刚刚被那个男人触碰的时候，强忍着踢爆对方脑袋的不适感还残留着，他这辈子也不想再有这种体验了。但是现在，感觉到束缚住自己腰间的手臂收的更紧了一些，山治笑的更加开心了。<br/>  而对于那个黑发男人逃命似的飞奔出去，山治已经没有心思放在他身上了。</p><p> </p><p>5.<br/>  “喂！绿藻头！你是吃醋了么？”<br/>  “……我是怕你吓死他。”<br/>  “……”<br/>  还在索隆肩上的山治顿时有些挫败感，但是他还不能放弃，不然今天的努力都浪费了。<br/>  好香，越来越香了。厨子身上淡淡的信息素的味道很好闻，索隆早就知道，他虽然很喜欢，但是不代表他也愿意和别人分享。即使这条街上几乎没有人闻的到。<br/>  “臭厨子。”<br/>  “啊？！”<br/>  “你收敛一点。”<br/>  “……哦。”<br/>  香味终于淡到只有他一个人闻的到了，索隆满意的放松了些禁锢在山治腰间的手，加快了脚下的步伐。<br/>  山治看着第三次出现在他们面前的旅馆，想出声提醒又实在难开口，毕竟自己才刚刚被“当场捉奸”。好在这个旅馆第五次出现的时候，索隆终于发现了它，扛着腿都快麻了的山治走了进去。<br/>  山治发自内心的想为他鼓掌了。<br/>  天色已经全黑了。<br/>  入住手续很顺利，抛开他这个奇异的姿势不说，索隆从酒吧出来居然还有钱支付旅馆的费用，山治真的被震惊了。<br/>  “有点在意的事，喝的不多。”<br/>  山治想问他在意的事是什么，但是索隆说这句话的时候一直在盯着他看，那眼神就好像他随时会扑过去亲吻他一样，所以山治没有把时间浪费在问话，而是安静的等着索隆过来亲他。可是他等了很久，大概有20秒，索隆都没有亲下来，山治等不及了，索性自己凑过去，但是索隆显然对他的索吻没有兴趣，他一把推开了山治。<br/>  “听说你去了那种酒吧。”<br/>  “啊？！”现在是谈论这种事情的时候么？？山治真的生气了，自己难得主动一次，谁知道这个绿藻头发什么神经，再怎么不解风情也该有个限度吧！<br/>  “你去了那种地方。”索隆执拗的看进山治的眼睛里，表情认真的好像他不回答就要一直重复下去。山治把他为数不多的几个字拆开又重新排列组合，半天才搞清楚索隆说的是哪里。<br/>  “我……”我是去找你的，这种话山治实在说不出口。“我也会有偶尔想喝酒的时候，怎么？只许你去不许我去？”<br/>  “你就是不许去！”索隆将山治压在床上，双手撑在他的头顶，理直气壮的不讲理起来。<br/>  山治直到这一刻才摸到一点头绪，为什么这个绿藻头会看起来比他还生气，为什么一直提起那个酒吧的事情，为什么认真的说着不许他去那里。<br/>  不会吧，他真的在吃醋。<br/>  “白痴厨子，你笑什么呢？”<br/>  怎么办，有点开心啊。<br/>  “绿藻头……”山治勾住索隆的脖子，慢慢起身凑到他的耳边，“你想标记我么？”</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>  话是说出去了，但是当索隆真正进入的那一刻山治还是没出息的紧张了起来。<br/>  “啊…啊……绿，绿藻头，慢一点……”<br/>  失策啊，真是色令智昏，自己竟然会觉得吃醋的绿藻头很可爱，求标记这种话简直不像他黑足山治能说得出口的，但是话又实实在在是从他嘴里说出来的，真的有种自作自受的感觉。<br/>  “想什么呢？”索隆看着身下那人丰富的表情瞬间来回切换，就是不把心思放在正事上，顿时有些窝火。<br/>  本来都没想做的。<br/>  自从两年前山治第一次在他面前发情，他顺手帮了他开始，山治后面每次发情期都是索隆陪他度过的，一切都是那么的自然，两个人都心照不宣，也就这么过来了。<br/>  那个人嘴巴不好，总是骂人，脾气也不好，动不动就动脚踹人，但是他的实力自己又是绝对认可的，可以放心的无数次将后背托付给他。而实力这么强悍的同时却又是个Omega，倒不是瞧不起Omega，只是，只是最近越发觉得，自己或许应该体贴点。<br/>  比如，少做几次。<br/>  可是这个家伙居然敢给他跑到那种地方去勾三搭四，丝毫没有体谅到自己难得一见的温柔。更可气的是，就在刚刚，这个白痴厨子竟敢诱惑自己标记他，真是胆子肥了，完全不计后果。<br/>  越想越觉得自己应该给对方点颜色看看的索隆一个挺身，顶到了山治体内最深的地方，狠狠的摩擦过那个敏感的小东西，满意的看到山治失神的左眼慢慢的染上了情欲的色彩。<br/>  “嗯…啊……”<br/>  索隆双手托着山治的屁股，一次一次的将自己送到山治的体内，每次都浅浅的拔出来一点，然后一口气插到底。深的深度，山治甚至怀疑他想让自己怀孕，虽然他现在并不在发情期。<br/>  很快，山治胡乱的思绪也随着索隆越来越快的动作，被撞的散落一地再也拼不起来，只顾着承受一波一波不断涌上来的快感。<br/>  “快一点……嗯……还要……”<br/>  山治在情事方面从来不会委屈自己，本质上来说，他是一个会放任自己沉溺其中的人。虽然一开始的时候也会害羞，但是时间长了也就慢慢习惯，对于在索隆面前展露自己的情绪越来越大方了起来。<br/>  索隆偶尔也会怀念起当初那个嘴里念叨着不要不要，脸红着想要推开他却不肯用力的山治，通常这种时候，只要让他先去一次，就没有什么力气折腾了。<br/>  “嗯……”山治的双腿攀上索隆精壮的腰，紧紧的缠着他，双手也勾着索隆的脖子，借着力气整个人挂在了他的身上，粗粗的喘息着。<br/>  索隆知道，他这是快要射了。<br/>  “等一下，厨子。”索隆停下了动作，同时按住他自觉起伏的身体，防止他自己把自己操射了。<br/>  “嗯？怎么不动了？”难得在床上做一次，还不用特意抑制住声音，此刻山治的声音有些沙哑，听起来可怜兮兮的，索隆差一点就缴械投降，放任他爽到天堂了。<br/>  可惜，差一点。<br/>  “你错了没有。”</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>  “什么？”山治的声音稍微提高了一点，明确的表达出了声音主人的不满。<br/>  “不许去找别人。”索隆把手放在山治贴在肚子上精神抖擞就是得不到满足的东西上，毫不怜惜的一把捏住。<br/>  “唔！放手……”<br/>  “这种时候你能想着的只有我。”索隆另一只手绕到山治身后，在他的屁股上狠狠的掐了一把。“记住了么。”<br/>  “疼！”山治疼的差点从索隆身上弹起来，穴口不受控制的缩紧，夹的里面的索隆也是一阵难受。<br/>  索隆赶紧放过手里的一块臀肉，心道不得了，这要是再来一次自己还不直接被夹断了。<br/>  “松手……”疼痛带来的一系列连锁反应，使他的感官瞬间被放大，身体也更加敏感，前面却始终被人撰在手里得不到释放。山治只好另辟蹊径，慢慢收缩着穴口，讨好的吞吐着里面那根粗大的东西。<br/>  “唔……”索隆没想到山治会突然来这一手，想要教训人的心情瞬间就没有了，他松开手，暂时退出山治体内，然后将怀里的人翻了个身压在床上，开始新一轮的猛攻。<br/>  没几下山治就释放在了洁白的床单上，索隆从背后抱住他，没过多久也尽数射在了他的体内，滚烫的精液填满了狭小的甬道，山治甚至有一种自己会被灼伤的错觉，随着索隆慢慢退出的动作，一阵阵痉挛。<br/>  “啊，差点忘了这个！”<br/>  索隆忽然俯下身一口咬在山治的后颈处，力道大的瞬间就溢出了几滴鲜血来。<br/>  “啊！”脆弱敏感的肌肤被如此粗暴的对待，山治疼的眼泪险些流了出来。<br/>  “你还没到发情期，暂时先这样吧。”<br/>  “……”山治眨了眨眼睛，原本在眼眶里面的打转的泪水就这么被眨了出来，顺着眼角滑落到枕头上消失不见。<br/>  搞什么啊，这个混蛋怎么还记得！<br/>  “圈圈眉，你也不用这么感动吧！”看到对方无声的流泪，索隆慌手慌脚的抓起床单就胡乱的在他脸上比划。<br/>  “老子感动个毛啊！”</p><p> </p><p>8.<br/>  那之后他们又做了两次，直到山治连抬起一根手指头的力气都没有了，索隆才抱着他去浴室清洗身体。<br/>  “咕噜噜~~”一阵响声从索隆的肚子里传来，在安静的浴室里神奇的回响着，声音之大，震醒了累到脱力的山治。<br/>  “额……”索隆不好意思的抓了抓头发，从下船到现在，除了灌了一肚子酒水，什么东西还都没有吃过，而从发现山治以来，几乎所有的体力活都是索隆做的，这会儿放松下来才发觉肚子里空空的。<br/>  “唔……”山治迷迷糊糊的倒在索隆怀里，脑子还不清醒身体已经本能的发出了反应，“饿了？我这就去给你做饭……”<br/>  “喂！”索隆一把抓住撑着他的腿想要起身的山治，“你要去哪里啊！”<br/>  “诶？”山治这才想起自己在哪里，和刚刚发生的一切。<br/>  “不过既然你醒了……”索隆把怀里的山治翻了个身，跨坐在自己腿上，一只手伸到他身后，没费什么力气就插进去两根手指，带进去一点温热的水来回翻弄。<br/>  “不要……不要了……”山治抱着索隆的脑袋惊慌的抓着他短碎的头发。<br/>  “放心，我只是把里面的东西清理出来，不会再做了。”<br/>  听了索隆的承诺，山治才老实下来，趴在索隆的肩膀上享受着难得的温柔服务，渐渐的呼吸声又平缓了下来，他太困了。<br/>  等到终于全部清理干净，山治已经睡得很沉了。索隆注意到因为刚刚一阵折腾自己又有些抬头趋势的下身，又看一眼睡得不怎么踏实眉头紧皱的山治，赶紧摒弃杂念快速的洗干净两个人，擦干了身体，抱着山治回到了床上。<br/>  “绿藻头……吃饭……”<br/>  “真是的。”索隆看着床上睡着了都不忘提醒自己吃饭的男人，“你还真是见不得别人饿肚子啊。”<br/>  他亲了一口山治裸露在外的额头，“放心吧，我去买点。”他自己已经没有钱了，去山治的衣服里翻了翻，发现他的零用钱几乎没怎么用，开心的想着这样还能顺便再买两瓶酒。他穿好衣服，出门前又看了山治一眼，才开门离开。</p><p> </p><p>9.<br/>  然后索隆再也没有找到回这个旅馆的路。</p><p> </p><p>10.<br/>  “你这个混蛋绿藻头！路痴也有个限度吧！！”<br/>  “少啰嗦笨蛋圈圈眉！还不是你一直嚷嚷着要我吃饭！”<br/>  “哈？！明明是一株植物还需要吃饭？浇水就好了！”<br/>  “想打架么靶子眉毛！？”<br/>  “你还他妈的偷了老子的钱！！”<br/>  “我说过了！是你睡得像猪一样没听见！！”<br/>  “#&amp;...☆%※！！”<br/>  “@&lt;＊—$%！！”<br/>  桑尼号全员看着用已经超越人类理解能力范围内的语言交流的，瞬间又扭打在一起的两个人，默契的转头，各自该干嘛干嘛去了。<br/>  对于这种每天上演八百次的日常，早就见怪不怪了。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>